


Daughter of Evil (Elaboration)

by petty102



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty102/pseuds/petty102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh... this is just a little blurb I did that I've been attempting to develop into a full story. Yes, it's based on the Evil series, I guess I can't quiz you on that... (sigh) I know it's not the best but please give me a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Evil (Elaboration)

They were content, the twin siblings. Identical from their bright yellow hair to their crystal blue eyes to their pale and slender limbs, though they were fraternal brother and sister. They spent their days running around playing games or just sitting and talking. At five years old, they both thought they knew everything there was to know of the world. They never saw their parents, but that was fine because they had each other and there was always a maid or a guard nearby to talk to. They lived in a huge house, but they didn't like to be in it with the stuffy air smelling of old parchment and important secrets not for them to know about. They ate lavish meals three times a day, or at least all the times they could be located and brought inside for meals, as they enjoyed eating mushrooms and dandelion heads instead while they sat under the endless sky.  


This was what they were doing that one fateful day, before everything fell apart.  
The sister sat making a dandelion chain, as they both munched on various vegetables they found, and silently daring each other to take a bite of the onion they had found. She was the first to try. “Eaurgh!” she exclaimed, dropping the thing as her eyes watered and her tongue sought to remove the burning flavor.  


“Is it really all that bad?” The brother said, curiously taking a bite of the onion. “Eaurgh!” He repeated, spitting it out as his sister laughed.  


Then they both grew quiet, staring at the sky.  


“Len?” The girl asked.  


“Yes?”  


“Do you think I could be a princess?”  


He laughed. “Of course you could be. What kind of question is that?”  


“I want to be a princess... Princess Rin Kagamine...”  


“What would you do as princess?”  


She smiled broadly. “I'd make you a prince!”  


He smiled too. “A prince? What would I do as a prince?”  


“Make the laws, silly.”  


“And what laws could we make?  


“Anything!”  


“Could I make a Cake Day?”  


She giggled. “You could make a million Cake Days!”  


“Then everyone would just sit around and eat cake!”  


She tied the last dandelion. “There! Look at this!”  


“What is it?”  


“Its a necklace made of dandelions!”  


“Can I wear it?”  


“Of course!” She handed it to him.  


He placed it on his head, but it was too small to sink any further. “Ah! This isn't a necklace!”  


She laughed. “Oops.”  


“I know!” He jumped up, then pulled his sister up. They linked arms. “It's a crown for The Royal Prince Len Kagamine and his sister, The Royal Princess Rin Kagamine.”  


“But there's only one!”  


“We'll take turns!”  


“Then its my turn now!” She snatched it off of his head and placed it on her own.  


He smiled. “You look like a real princess!”  


She smiled too, and they turned to each other, placing their palms in each other's hands and linking fingers. They smiled at each other for a moment longer before they heard people approaching. When they turned, there was a group of a officials who separated them and took them far away from each other, leaving the dandelion crown forgotten on the ground.


End file.
